My Christmas List
by babbitrulez
Summary: The Stoppable family has some things they want for Christmas! Why do they want it? Just little collections of short --and i mean short!-- stories explaining each one. It all leads up to the surprise chapter at the end! Read on!
1. Olivia

**Olivia**

**_5._ fuzzy slippers with rubber soles**

"Jasper?! You home?!" Olivia Stoppable shut and locked the front door of her and her boyfriend's shared townhouse.

"In the **bathroom**, Via!"

"Alright!" She entered their bedroom and shed her coat, scarf, hat, gloves, and boots next to her open closet.

The toilet flushed and the faucet could be heard running for about a minute, then silence. Jasper entered the front hall where his girlfriend was and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Evening, V."

"Evening, **J**."

The part-Asian-part-Caucasian man shrugged. "Doesn't bother me s'much as it bothers **you**..."

Olivia sighed. "I'm going to the kitchen."

Jasper followed.

She stopped in the hallway, making Jasper stop, too. "Want any hot chocolate?"

"Sure."

She walked into the kitchen as he retreated to the living room to brush up on his video game skills.

"Marshmallows or **no** marshmallows?!," she shouted.

"Marshmallows, please!"

"'Kay!" Once in the kitchen, Olivia began the hot chocolate. She started muttering to herself as she prepared the drinks. "Two cups of milk? Check. Two packets of hot chocolate mix? Check. Marshmallows? Marshmallows... Marshmallows..." Olivia scanned the pantry. "Found 'em! Check. Spoons? Check." She placed the two cups of milk in the microwave and turned it on for a minute and a half.

As she waited, she decided to switch her brown and cream argyle socks for her knee-high, gold and red, fuzzy socks. Quickly washing her hands, she got back to the microwave with...

"**23** seconds to spare! **New** record! A-**boo**-yah!"

When the 23 seconds were up, Olivia pulled the cups out of the microwave, poured the milk into two glass mugs, and stirred in the contents of the two packets of hot chocolate mix (**respectively** of course...).

"Jasper! You want your drink in the **living** room or the **kitchen**?! Or the **bedroom**?!"

"Why does it **matter**?!"

Olivia began walking across the tile flooring of their kitchen. "Because I'm going in the living room to watch The Suite Life of Mack and Toby and I need to knoooooOO**OOAAAHHHH**!!!!!"

She slipped and landed on her 'rear end', dropping the two glass mugs of hot chocolate, both of them shattering on either side of her.

"**Jasper Rin! You GET IN HERE**!"

Jasper ran up to the tile and stopped, taking in the sticky hot chocolate, broken glass, and the on-the-floor Olivia. "Are you **alright**?!," he said, dropping to his knees (being careful not to get any glass lodged in his skin).

Olivia brushed some stray hairs out of her face, then stuck out hand. "Why, **thank** you. I feel **fine**, but my b--"

"Are you **okay**, hot chocolate? I'm **sorry** she spilled you..."

"**What**?!"

"Just kidding...," Jasper chuckled. He stood up and took his girlfriend's outstretched hand, pulling their joined appendages behind himself, causing the two to be chest-to-chest. Well... More like... **her** chest to **his** abs.. "What I'm **not** kidding about is the fact that... **you** need less slippery socks."

"Ugh!" Olivia smiled and playfully swatted his shoulder.

Jasper wrapped her in his arms and laughed. "Hey!" He gave her a small, quick, kiss on the lips. "I'm **serious**! I **wanted** my hot chocolate..."

Olivia sighed and relaxed in his embrace.

"...**V**."

Her expression soured as he chuckled.

That night, they fell asleep almost immediately from the exhaustion of chasing each other around the apartment.

**_4. _more closet space**

"Via!"

"What?!"

"... Come here!"

Olivia trudged into her shared bedroom and looked at her boyfriend. "What **is** it, Jasper?"

"Sometimes... I **wish** you wouldn't channel your dad so much..."

"Why?"

"... Look at the **floor**!"

She did. Looking down, she saw...

-her boy shorts lying by the bathroom  
-her many T-shirts piled in one corner  
-her various pants strewn about by the nightstand  
-her shoes thrown by the door  
-her shirts and blouses tossed on top of the shoes

Olivia turned back to Jasper. "Hey," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "The system **works**."

"Not for **me**. Why don't you put your stuff in the closet where it **belongs**?"

Olivia crossed her arms. "Well... maybe I **could**... if... uh... if I... had... more... uh... more... **closet** **space**! Yeah!"

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "You're **not** off the hook..."

Olivia proceeded to dish out the PDP.

Jasper tried not to look, but he just had to. Her big, chocolate brown, puppy dog eyes were too enticing. He finally thought of something. _I'm in too deep..._The tall, slightly built, 21-year-old, part-Caucasian-part-Asian man couldn't take it. Jasper grimaced. "**Agh**! I give **up**! **Go** ahead! Let it stay on the floor! Leave the Z-Boy Advance lying there, **too**, for all I care!"

"**Thank**you," Olivia replied, setting the Puppy Dog Pout to 'Stand-By'.

**_3. _Play-Space-Portable**

"Jasper! You wanna **play**?!"

"Play **what**?!"

"Play-Space 2!"

"What game?," Jasper asked, walking into the living in his navy blue flannel pajamas, sipping a cup of coffee.

Olivia bent over to plug in her controller. "BEGO Space Battles. You **in**?"

"S-sure..."

"Why are you...?" She trailed off when she realized the focus of his attention. "Oh. Enjoying the **view**, huh?" She plugged in a second controller while sighing, then stood up straight, causing Jasper to shake his head vigorously to clear his mind of... most of his... 'thoughts'...

"So. We playin', or **what**?," he asked, head now... mostly clear.

"Maybe..."

"What do you mean, **'maybe'**?"

"I **caught** you taking in the view."

"'Taking in the'-- I-- The-- Oh... Look, I'm **sorry**. I'm a **guy**. We're internally wired to think of these things."

"Whatever," Olivia said, plopping down on the couch. "Grab a controller."

"Cool." Jasper picked up the silver controller.

"That one's **mine**!"

"What? I thought you already **had** one."

"Well, apparently I didn't and **still** don't..."

Jasper sighed and, rolling his eyes, picked up the blue controller off the floor while tossing the silver one over his shoulder to Olivia.

"**Thank** you."

"You **seriously**need to get a PSP."

"A **what**?"

"A Play-Space-Portable."

"And **why** do you think that?"

"So** I** don't have to play this with you all the time. I call Dark Laser!"

Olivia got a teasing smirk on her face. "Oh, you mean 'so **I** don't have to kick **your** butt all the time'? That's so sweet... I call R2C2!"

"Whatever you say, Via. Whatever you say..."

Olivia proceeded to kick his butt at BEGO Space Battles.

**_2._ puppy**

"Awww... You'w so cu-**ute**! Yes you **awe**! Yeah...! Oh...!"

"Via, can we **please** just go?"

Jasper Rin and his girlfriend, Olivia Stoppable, were in a pet store.

"Not **yet**, Jasper! I'm lookin' at the puppies!" Olivia went right back to fawning over and cooing to the pups.

Jasper sighed and rolled his eyes, a smile playing at his lips.

A few minutes later, the couple was on their way to their car, newly bought Sippin' Spots milkshakes in hand.

Some of Olivia's vanilla shake dripped out a crack in her cheap, plastic cup. "**Man**, I wish I had dog right now..."

"...If mall security would let you come **inside** with 'em...," Jasper said, chuckling before he went back to his shake.

"Oh, **ha**-ha, Jasper. You're hi-**lar**-ious. Now hand me a few of those napkins so I can clean it up and cover my shake!"

"**Okay**! Okay..."

**_1._ RON-E 3-disc DVD**

~"R... **RON**-... E...," RON-E said on-screen.

~RON-E," KIM said in a smooth, robotic tone.

Olivia mouthed the words as they were said.

Jasper leaned over to her as they sat in the theater watching RON-E and whispered, "This is the **8th** time we've come to see this movie! Can't we just wait for it to come out on **DVD**?"

"Shh!," Olivia said.

* * *

Yeah... Got the idea for the story when I was reading the Sunday comics...

'Dark Laser' is from Fairly Odd-parents, 'Olivia' is from Kim Possible (owned by Disney), and 'RON-E' is a play off of 'WALL-E' (which is **also** owned by Disney). Plus, 'PlaySpace-Portable' is a play off of 'PlayStation Portable'. 'The Suite Life of Mack and Toby' is from 'the Suite Life of Zack and Cody'. **Another** show under Disney's umbrella of ownership!

And, for the record, I **do**know the actual names of the Star-Wars characters! R2D2 and Jar-Jar Binks are my all-time **favorites**! Please note that 'BEGO Space Battles' is a play off of 'LEGO Star Wars' (which we have at my house... **yes**! **totally** awesome!).

Just wanted you guys to know that this is **basically** my list (except for number 3...).

Yes, there's only 5 things. We're in an economic **crunch**, people! Time to **downsize**!!

Alright. This story will be updated 1 to 2 times a day until Christmas, when the final chapter will be put up.

**Please **review (don't make me pull out the PDP...)!

babbitrulez, out!


	2. Temmy

**Temmy**

**_5. _Temmunicator**

"**'Sup**, Cals?," Temmy Stoppable asked.

"Not much," Callie Mankey --Temmy's girlfriend-- answered.

"Really? How 'bout Tam? **She's** not doing anything crazy...?"

"...No...!"

Temmy smirked. "Like that time when she--"

"Stop talking about my dog like that...!," Cal giggled, blushing the whole time."

"And the **pizza**..."

"Tem...!"

"...and the **newspaper**..."

"T--"

"...and your **hairbrush**..."

"Te--"

"...a--"

"**Temmy**!"

He stopped, but he could tell that she was joking (the fact that she was still laughing uncontrollably... **kind** **of** gave it away...). "**Man**, I wish I could see your face right now...,"

"If you had a **Temmunicator** you could..."

"You're **right**! Call you back later, 'kay?

"Uh... **O**-kay."

They hung up and Temmy ran home. "Dad! **Dad**! Can you have Uncle Wade fix me up a Temmunicator?!," he shout-asked as he burst through the front door.

**_4._ Fearless Ferret Ultimate Collection (from Revel)**

"But I **neeeed** nacos! I need them or I'll ex-**plode**! That **happens** to me sometimes..."

"Fine, you can get an early allowance," Temmy's father said, reaching into his pocket.

"Ron!"

"What? **Look** at him, Kim!"

She looked at her boy. Everything about him seemed **perfectly** fine. "I don't **see** anything."

"He's **obviously** suffering from naco deprivation...!"

Kim sighed. "Whatever..."

"**Boo**-yah!," Temmy shouted as he grabbed the money out of his fathers outstretched hand and took off to the mall, where the closest BN was located.

"I blame **you** for this...," Kim said, shaking her head in disbelief and not looking away from the open door.

"Hey, it's **your** ADD he's got...," Ron replied, also not removing his gaze from the ajar Stoppable home entrance.

Temmy ran to the Town Center Mall, weaved through large crowds of people, following his nose to the Food Court. As he did this, he was pressed up agaisnt the window of the Revel Comics Store.

Cheek smashed flat, he opened his eyes and saw that, in front of him, was the most **beautiful** thing he had seen (besides **Callie**, of course...).

**The Fearless Ferret ULTIMATE Collection!!**

He stared at it for several minutes as nacos were put on the back burner to be replaced by the huge comic book in all its ferrety goodness.

Temmy got a determined look on his face. "I **will** have it." He ran home and went to his parents.

Dropping to his knees, he begged them.

"**Pleeeease**, Mom?"

Okay... More like he tried to sway his mother.

"**Yeah**, KP. Come **on**... Let him **get** it..."

... ... ...With... the help of his dad.

**_3._ titanium reinforced belt**

"Great **job**, Tem!"

"Thanks. **You** did nice out there, too, Cals!"

Callie blushed, smiled, and said a soft, "Thanks..."

"Y'know, it's **amazing** that villains are **still** after the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer...," Temmy remarked, tossing the aforementioned device up and down with his right hand.

Callie gave her boyfriend a hug, "I'm just glad you're not hurt..."

Recovering from the initial shock of his girlfriend giving him a hug (reason unknown to all parties --including me, the author--), he carefully wrapped his arms around her and said, "Heh. Me too."

They let go of each other and promptly, Temmy's pants fell around his ankles.

"Aw **man**!"

**_2._ notebook**

Temmy carried a tower of looseleaf papers in his hands that went as high as the top of his head, sitting right in his line of vision. Callie walked next to him as they headed for her house after a day at the library.

"**Geez**, Cals. All these **drawings** you keep giving me...? Yeah. Gonna need a **notebook** soon..."

"Tell ya **what**. I'll get you one for **Christmas**."

"Thanks." The stack in his hands then decided at that time to wobble, causing Temmy to take a spill. "**Waaagh**!"

Callie, looking down at her botfriend, managed to get out between giggles, "Maybe **two**..."

**_1._ bedroom door deadbolt**

"There **must** be a **name** for that...," Ron Stoppable said, pointer finger on chin. "Maybe...! No." He got a puzzled look on his face, then switched to a look of pure 'Eureka!'-ness. "**Wait**! I **got** it!" Looking happy and disbelieving (all at the same time...!), he exclaimed, "Text-a-post-i-chat-a-mmunication!"

"**He**-ey! **Nice** one!," Kim Stoppable commented as she rummaged through Temmy's dresser drawers.

As Temmy Stoppable sat on his bed,

-texting his friend, Jose Renton,

-posting pictures of Callie Mankey on his MyPlace page,

and

-online chatting with Lara Load,

this thought crossed through his mind: _mental note: add bedroom door **deadbolt** to Christmas list..._


	3. Ronnie

**Ronnie**

**_5. _gloves**

"Spence! Hurry **up**! We're gonna be **late**!"

"Why don't **you** slow **down**?!"

Veronica Stoppable sighed as she slowed down to a jog.

"Thank... you...," Spencer Renton gasped as he finally caught up to his best friend.

"Know **what**? We already missed Jamie and Taiji heading for school!"

"**Okay**! Okay... Calm **down**, Ronnie...!"

"Alright... But we **gotta** get to school before... Ms. **'Becky** **Barking'** gives us **detention**..."

"You mean before she gives **you** detention..."

"Shu-**uh**...!," Ronnie said, playfully shoving Spencer with her upper arm, a big smile on her face.

After walking into the school, the two 7th graders walked to their classroom and opened their lockers.

Spencer stole a look at his friends hands (he thought the fact that they could be majorly destructive at first, then 2 seconds later be so delicate and soft was amazing...) and noticed that they had a bluish tinge to them.

"What are you **looking** at, Spence?"

"W-what? Uh... Your... Uh... Your **hands**... They... Uh... They kinda got a sorta... **bluish** tint to 'em..."

Ronnie looked down at her hands. "Huh. You're **right**. They **do**. Well. Guess that's what I want for Christmas..."

"What?"

"Gloves."

A shadow covered the two friends.

"A-**hem**..." A loud, barely feminine voice cleared its throat.

Ronnie and Spencer slowly looked above them and into the face of their teacher.

"M-Ms. ... **Barkin**! What a... nice... surprise...," Ronnie stuttered.

"Mm-**hm**. Get in the room! The **bell's** already **rung**!"

Spencer started to say, "No, it ha--"

**Bing! Biiiiing!! Biiiiiiiiing!!!**

"Nevermind...," he said.

**_4._ stuffed animal**

"Well, Mom says we have to **work** our way up...," Jamie explained.

"And... you're starting with--"

"**Yes**, Spence. We're starting with **dogs**," Ronnie said.

Four 12-year-olds were walking 5 dogs of various sizes on the sidewalk under the outstretching trees located close to Lake Acworth (AN: actually... you're not supposed to have dogs on Acworth Beach -- Acworth Beach and Lake Acworth are the same place...)

Spencer had Charlie, a full-grown St. Bernard, on a leash.

Ronnie (on the right side of Spencer) kept a firm grip on Jacque (a two-year-old Jack Russell Terrier) and Dena (a 4-year-old Chihuahua).

Jamie (on the right side of Ronnie) held the leash of Bear, a 3-year-old black lab mix.

Taiji (beside Jamie) was walking Ally, a one-year-old Italian greyhound.

"You **are** gonna split the money with us, **right**?," Taiji asked with his slight Japanese accent.

"**No**, Tai," Jamie answered.

"We're gonna **use** you guys...," Ronnie said.

"...and keep all the money for **ourselves**," the twins said together.

"Right. Stupid question..."

A small black cat ran across the sidewalk in front of the quartet.

"**That's** never a good sign..."

"Why are you so superstitious, Spence?," Ronnie asked.

"I could be **superstitious**... or **right**!," Spencer exclaimed as a squirrel scampered onto the sidewalk and, having gotten his acorn, scurried away down the path.

"Oh, come **on**!," Taiji said. "Nothing haaAAA**AHHHH**!!!"

All five dogs ran towards the squirrel and onto the sand, dragging the tweens behind them.

When they lost sight of the rodent, they tried to stop, but had no traction on the dry sand.

The end result? Bear, Ally, Dena, Jacque, Charlie, Ronnie, Jamie, Taiji, and Spencer all in the water.

"We've **always** **wanted** a dog...," Ronnie started.

"...but **this** is too much!," Jamie ended.

"No live dogs for us!," Ronnie said, crossing her arms.

Jamie also crossed her arms.

"Only **stuffed**!," they shouted together.

**_3._ Brihanna CD**

Ronnie sat in the back seat of the Stoppable SUV. Jamie snored lightly next to her on the right. Temmy sat on the left seat of the middle section, listening to Britina's old hits on his mePod.

Ron was driving as Kim snoozed in the passenger seat.

They were on a trip to St. Louis, Missouri for the wedding of Larry Possible to Charlotte Hannigan.

It was 1:56 AM when Ronnie decided to stare blankly out the window.

Ronnie heard the first few notes of a song that came on the radio and immediately perked up.

"Is this what I **think** it is?!"

~Please just start the music!

"Yes!!"

"I'm gonna change the station, 'ka--"

"**No**!!"

Ron looked at Ronnie in the rear view mirror with a surprised look on his face.

"Uh... Sorry... I just... y'know... **like** this song..."

"Alright. I won't change it."

"Thanks."

As Ronnie rocked out to Please Just Start the Music by Brihanna, Ron thought, _Well. I know what to get her for Christmas..._

**_2. _a compacted file of adventures**

"They should **really** have a story or something about us..."

"What're you **talking** about, Ronnie?," Jamie asked her twin sister.

"I'm talking about all this stuff we do. All our adventures," Ronnie answered, putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"What **'adventures'**?," Jamie asked as she looked through her closet, throwing unworthy clothes behind her.

"Our **world**-**saving** adventures! We should be known worldwide!"

Jamie turned around and began waving her arms around in no specific way. "Woah! Wait a sec! Whoo-hoo! Someone getting a little **arrogant**?"

"... No..."

"Riiiiight...," Jamie said, going back to digging through her bottomless pit of a closet.

"I'm just **saying**... We're **great** at what we do! **We** should be recognized like **Callie** **and** **Temmy**!"

"Okay. **Five** things, Ronnie." Jamie tossed a pink tank top over her head. "One?" A pair of jean capris flew across the room. "Callie and Temmy are older. We're **12**!" Jamie threw a red sweater on the floor next to her. "Two?" She incoherently grumbled to herself as she found her Great-Nana's horrible-looking, sickly green-colored, spandex dress. "Ee-**yuck**... They travel **all** over the world! Three?" Jamie picked up a blue short-sleeved shirt and smiled. "They're **older**... Four?" She placed the shirt on the bed and plucked a khaki skirt from her overflowing pile of clothes (a.k.a. her closet), placing it on the bed next to the newly chosen top. "They're **17**. Five?" Jamie took out a white zip-up hoodie. "Perfect," she whispered. "Oh. Right. Five?" Jamie turned to her sister. "We're... **TWELVE**!"

"O-**kay**! Okay. So maybe I **was** being a little arrogant..."

"A **'little'**...?!"

"Alright! Alright. A **lot**!"

"Mm-**hm**."

Jamie changed into her newly picked clothes as Ronnie filled her backpack with her textbooks.

"Still want that holo-show of us...," Ronnie angrily muttered under her breath.

As Jamie brushed her hair down to get the frizzies out (and not being very successful, might I add...), she heard her twin mumble and rolled her eyes at the statement, a small smile on her face.

**_1. _MMP**

"And why can't **I**?!"

"I don't **know**! You think I **do**?!"

"You're my **dad**! You're s'posed to know **every**thing!

"Well... Well I **don't**! I **don't** know everything, okay?!"

"**Jamie** has it! Why don't** I**?!"

"Didn't I just **tell** you that I don't know everything?!"

Ronnie Stoppable turned away from her father with a defiant look on her face and crossed her arms.

Ron Stoppable sighed, closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples.

"Why does **Jamie** always get the cool stuff...?"

Ron sighed once again. Then... he got a wonderful idea. "Hey. Ronnie...?""

"**What**?," she snapped.

"Would you like to spar with me...?," he asked.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled hugely. Turning around, she shouted, "Of **course**!"

As his daughter sprinted to the family dojo, Ron followed after, chuckling softly. Shaking his head as he smiled, he said to himself, "Just like Kim... Works **every** time..."

* * *

Alright. Up next: Jamie, then...

**_IT'S THE FIIINAAAL CHAAAAPTEEERRRR!!!!!!_ (sung like 'its the final countdown')**

They'll be up on Christmas. Have a nice day.

babbitrulez, out!


	4. Jamie

**Jamie**

**_5._ blue, long-sleeved turtleneck**

"Nice **turtleneck**, Ronnie!," Jamie Stoppable commented as they sat next to each other in class.

"Thanks. It's Dad's old one!," Ronnie Stoppable said.

"No **wonder** it looked so big...!"

"Jamie!"

"What?"

"..." Ronnie sighed. "Nothing..."

"Hey. Where d'you think he got it...?"

"Why? **You** want one?"

"... Maybe..."

**_4._ stuffed animal**

"Well, Mom says we have to **work** our way up...," Jamie explained.

"And... you're starting with--"

"**Yes**, Spence. We're starting with **dogs**," Ronnie said.

Four 12-year-olds were walking 5 dogs of various sizes on the sidewalk under the outstretching trees located close to Lake Acworth (AN: actually... you're not supposed to have dogs on Acworth Beach -- Acworth Beach and Lake Acworth are the same place...)

Spencer had Charlie, a full-grown St. Bernard, on a leash.

Ronnie (on the right side of Spencer) kept a firm grip on Jacque (a two-year-old Jack Russell Terrier) and Dena (a 4-year-old Chihuahua).

Jamie (on the right side of Ronnie) held the leash of Bear, a 3-year-old black lab mix.

Taiji (beside Jamie) was walking Ally, a one-year-old Italian greyhound.

"You **are** gonna split the money with us, **right**?," Taiji asked with his slight Japanese accent.

"**No**, Tai," Jamie answered.

"We're gonna **use** you guys...," Ronnie said.

"...and keep all the money for **ourselves**," the twins said together.

"Right. Stupid question..."

A small black cat ran across the sidewalk in front of the quartet.

"**That's** never a good sign..."

"Why are you so superstitious, Spence?," Ronnie asked.

"I could be **superstitious**... or **right**!," Spencer exclaimed as a squirrel scampered onto the sidewalk and, having gotten his acorn, scurried away down the path.

"Oh, come **on**!," Taiji said. "Nothing haaAAA**AHHHH**!!!"

All five dogs ran towards the squirrel and onto the sand, dragging the tweens behind them.

When they lost sight of the rodent, they tried to stop, but had no traction on the dry sand.

The end result? Bear, Ally, Dena, Jacque, Charlie, Ronnie, Jamie, Taiji, and Spencer all in the water.

"We've **always** **wanted** a dog...," Ronnie started.

"...but **this** is too much!," Jamie ended.

"No live dogs for us!," Ronnie said, crossing her arms.

Jamie also crossed her arms.

"Only **stuffed**!," they shouted together.

**_3. _supersonic snowboard (plz note that this is the Christmas before the final chapter...)**

"Xtreme **Xmas**!," Jamie shouted.

"Uhhh... I'm not sure your father wants to see the show that replaced **Snowman** **Hank**...," Kim said.

"Got **that** right...," Ron grumbled.

"Oh well. I'll watch by myself."

"You don't have to do that," Temmy said, walking into the room.

"Temmy!"

"Yup." He sat down Native American style. "What're we watching?"

"Xtreme Xmas."

"Oh, **that**! I've seen **most** of the reruns, but there's still **one** I **haven't** seen..."

"Which one's **that**?"

"The **pilot**..."

Jamie picked up the remote, went to 'info' and found that the name of the episode was 'Pilot'.

"Well. Aren't **I** lucky?"

"Yup."

Temmy and Jamie watched Xtreme Xmas until they saw Sheila, then Shego, grab a snowboard from a boarder, say 'This'll do!', and snowboard off.

"--extreme! Follow 'er...," the host said.

"That... would be **soooo** **COOL**!!," Temmy and Jamie said in awe.

**_2._ Tomb Trashers IV: Day of the Undead**

"Holy **cow**! Taiji, **look**!"

"What?," Taiji said, moving to where Jamie was browsing some video games.

"**This**!"

"What is **'this'**?"

Jamie pointed to a game. "**Thi**-is!"

Taiji leaned down a bit to read the title. "Tomb Trashers." He looked at Jamie, confused. "Don't you already **have** this game?"

"No. I have Tomb Trashers, Tomb Trashers Eye **Eye**, and Tomb Trashers Eye Eye **Eye**. What I **don't** have is Tomb Trashers Eye **Vee**."

"'Eye Vee'? Jamie, that's the Roman numeral **4**!"

Jamie got in line to purchase the game. "Meh. I was never really good at English. There **was** a time when-- **Oh**! The line's moving!"

"Do you have the money?"

Jamie stopped. "Oh, that reminds me. Can I borrow five bucks?" She turned towards Taiji and put her hand out, palm up, towards him.

"No, I **don't**," he answered, closing Jamie's hand into a fist and pushing it back towars her.

"**Darn**! I spent most of my allowance on **nacos**...!"

"Extra cheese?," Taiji asked, placing a hand on one of her sagging shoulders.

"Extra cheese...," she whined, sulking.

**_1._ naked mole rat**

Ron Stoppable sat in his living room, telling his twin daughters a story from his teen years. "So then Rufus--"

"Wait. Who's **Rufus**, Dad?," Jamie asked.

"Yeah. I don't remember you telling us about **him**...," Ronnie said.

"Really? I thought I told you guys about Rufus when you were **three**..." Ron scratched his head.

"Dad? We were **three**," Ronnie said.

"How do you remember stuff at **three**?"

"Yeah, I guess you can't... Alright. Rufus was my naked mole rat."

"Cool!," Jamie exclaimed.

"How'd you get him?"

"Hmm... Wait a sec." Ron rushed out of the room.

"What do you think he's **doing**, Jamie?"

"No... i... **dea**..."

Ron came running back into the room, carrying his wife.

"Wha? What are you **doing**, Ron?!"

"I'm telling my little girls about **Rufus**," he answered, setting down his wife.

"And that has to do with me... **how**?," Kim asked, straightening her pants.

"You're gonna help me."

"What would I be--" Kim caught the sly grin on his face. "Oh. No. **No**. I am not gonna do that!"

"Come **on**... The twins need to know about the most valuable member of Team Possible...!"

Kim sighed. "Fine..."

"Okay. One. Two. A-one, two, three, four.

"Yo, listen up, hap a holla from Ron!

"Naked Mole Rap is the name of the song!

"Word!," Kim said.

"Here's the story, in all it's glory.

"Ain't hidin' nothin'.

"Don't know what the truth is, how Ron met Rufus.

"Never heard a cat bark.

"Never heard a puppy purr.

"My dad's allergic to every kind o' fur.

"So I searched for hairless pets on the internet.

"Saw a j-peg of a pink thing.

"Gonna need sunscreen!

"What is that?

"That freaky thing?"

"Yes, that's right.

"It's a naked mole rat."

"C'mon, y'all.

"Let my girl sing."

"Listen to the naked mole rap."

"Uh-huh. What is that?

That freaky thing."

"Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat."

"Hey, wait. I can't hear my girl sing."

"Listen to the naked mole rap.

"Yo, kick it, uh."

"I heard-a Smarty Mart was havin' a sale,

"on a hairless pink rodent with a long, skinny tail.

"It seemed to be that this could be the solution.

"The perfect pet for my dads sensitive constitution.

"So the manager came

"to open the cage.

"He said, 'You know this pet's hairless.'

"I said, 'I couldn't care less.'

"Handed him to me, said, 'Be careful, don't drop it.

"'And do you want this cage?'

"'No, I'll keep 'im in my pocket!"

"Yay-hey!"

"What is that?

"That freaky thing?"

"Yes, that's right.

"It's a naked mole rat."

"C'mon, y'all. Let my girl sing."

"Listen to the naked mole rap."

"What is that?

"That freaky thing?"

"Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat."

"A-gonna buy me

some bling-bling."

"Listen to the naked mole rap."

"Can I get a 'booyah'?"

"Booyah."

"A-can I get a 'booyah'?"

"Booyah!"

"Look at the camera,

"say 'cheese'."

"Cheese!"

"Smile for the camera,

"say 'cheese!'.

"We go to Bueno Nacho,

"chimerito and a naco.

"Always grande size it.

"Why not, I'm buyin'.

"Rufus in my pocket.

"Ya can't stop it,

"can't top it,

"don't drop it,

"ya might just just pop it.

"Rufus and Ron Stoppable,

"with our best friend--"

"And wife."

"--Kim Possible."

"Stoppable."

"We're not afraid of any attack.

"I said, 'Yo, KP.

"We gotcha back!'."

"Hiya!"

"What is that?

"That freaky thing?"

"Yes, that's right.

"It's a naked mole rat."

"C'mon y'all. Let my girl sing."

"Listen to the naked mole rap."

"Uh. Uh. What is that

"super freaky thing?"

"Yes, that's right.

"It's a naked mole rat."

"Whoo!

"Come on y'all.

"Let my girl sing!"

"Listen to the naked mole rap!

"Listen to the naked mole rap!

"Mwah!

"Buh-bye!," Kim said, blowing her daughters a kiss and walking out the room.

Ron stood there, catching his breath.

It was silent in the room as Ronnie and Jamie stared at their father, eyes bugging out and mouth open for flies.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Silence. Until...

"WoooOO**OOO**OOooow...," Ronnie said.

"..."

"..."

"**I** want a naked mole rat!," Jamie exclaimed.

* * *

Yeah... I posted it **really** late at night. So sue me. ... That... was just an... expression. Please. **Don't**. Sue. Me. I'm. **Broke**. Alright... Since I didn't have enough whimsy on Christmas morning (or time...) to write the finale, I've decided to post it the day after Christmas. And oh boy, do I gots some inspiration for you! (bad grammar...) I was hanging out with 1 of **my** aunts, 2 of **my** uncles, Mom, Dad, my little brother, 3 of **my** cousins, 2 of **my cousins'** cousins, 2 of **my cousins'** uncles, 2 of **my cousins'** aunts, and a **baby**...! Aaliyah is so **adorable**!!!!!!!!!! (that's the baby...) Just so you know, my 3 cousins I hung out with were iGothic, GoldenRyuu, and their brother (who doesn't have an account, i don't think...). Alright. So. Updated the day after Christmas. Or... There might be so much awesomness packed into the chapter that I might have to post it on Saturday...

babbitrulez, out!


	5. My Stupid Computer

Sorry, guys. My **freakin'** computer **freakin'** shut down on me right before I **freakin'** saved!!!!!!!!!!!! Now I get the **'joyful'** experience of rewriting the **entire** chapter (which was quite a few thousand words, mind you).

Hooray...

Whoo-hoo. Extra 'hoo'...

=(

...frowny face...

Grrrrr...! I'm steaming mad! Grrrrr...!

I'll work on it tonight and finish it tomorrow! Wait. **iGothic's** coming over tomorrow... Aw dang. I'll have to work on it while she's **here**...

iGothic, if you're reading this, I'm **terribly** sorry! You can help me with it if you'd like!

Alright...

Um...

I'm **reeeeeeeeeeeeeally** sorry, you guys. I had it, 4,837 words and all...

**and lost it.**

It'll be up tomorrow! I **promise**!

babbitrulez, out...


End file.
